Star Trek: The Complete Comic Book Collection
| Platform = Windows PC Apple Machintosh | Requirements = Adobe Acrobat 7.0.8 (included) Windows: XP, 2000 SP2, Server 2003, NT SP6; 128MB RAM; 90MB HDD space; IE 5.5+, Netscape 7.1+, FF 1.0+, Mozilla 1.7+. Macintosh: PowerPC G3+; OS X 10.2.8+; 128MB RAM; 110MB HDD space; Safari 1.2.2 supported (OS X 10.3+). | Reference = ISBN 1934377198 }} Star Trek: The Complete Comic Book Collection is a DVD-ROM from Graphic Imaging Technologies, collecting the various Star Trek comic series in format, from Gold Key through to Wildstorm. As originally solicited, the collection would also have included the various newspaper comic strips; however, due to convoluted rights issues, GIT were unable to secure the rights to these for the collection. Summary ;Solicitation blurb :From Graphic Imaging Technologies! ''Star Trek: The Complete Collection includes all of the Star Trek comic books published from 1967 through present from publishers like Marvel, DC, Gold Key, Malibu, and Wildstorm (excluding 2007 IDW). That's nearly 40 years with over 550 issues plus annuals! Also included are over 1,400 Star Trek comic strips culled from various newspaper publications and sources.'' Contents :" " indicates a promotional or other limited release copy. *'Gold Key Comics' **Monthly series #1-61 **''The Enterprise Logs'' #1-4 **Dynabrite #11357-11358 **Dan Curtis Give-Aways #2, #6 *'Peter Pan Records' **"Passage to Moauv" **"The Crier in Emptiness" **"The Time Stealer" **"A Mirror for Futility" **"The Robot Masters" **"Dinosaur Planet" *'DC Comics' **''Star Trek'' volume 1 ***Issues #1-56 ***Annuals #1-3 ***[[Who's Who in Star Trek|Who's Who in Star Trek #1-2]] ***[[Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (comic)|Adaptation of Star Trek III: The Search for Spock]] ***[[Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (comic)|Adaptation of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home]] **''Star Trek'' volume 2 ***Issues #1-80 ***Annuals #1-6 ***Specials #1-3 ***[[Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (comic)|Adaptation of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier]] ***[[Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (comic)|Adaptation of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country]] ***''The Modala Imperative'' #1-4 ***''The Ashes of Eden'' ***''Debt of Honor'' **''The Next Generation'' volume 1 ***Issues #1-6 **''The Next Generation'' volume 2 ***Issues #1-80 ***Annuals #1-6 ***Specials #1-3 ***Adaptation of "All Good Things..." ***[[Star Trek Generations (comic)|Adaptation of Star Trek Generations]] ***''The Modala Imperative'' #1-4 ***''Ill Wind'' #1-4 ***''Shadowheart'' #1-4 *'DC Comics/Malibu Comics' **The Landmark Crossover ashcan and #1-4 *'Malibu Comics' **''Deep Space Nine'' ***Preview ashcans #1A, #1B ***Issues #1-32 ***Special #1 ***Annuals ****"The Looking Glass War" ****"Ultimate Annual" ***"Terok Nor" ***"Worf Special" ***"Lightstorm" ***''Hearts and Minds'' #1-4 ***''The Maquis - Soldier of Peace'' #1-3 ***Celebrity Series ****"The Rules of Diplomacy" ****"Blood & Honor" *'Marvel Comics' **1980s monthly series #1-18 **[[Star Trek: The Motion Picture (comic magazine)|Adaptation of Star Trek: The Motion Picture]] (original and trade paperback reprint) **''The Further Adventures of the Starship Enterprise'' **''Star Trek - Collectors' Preview'' #1-2 **''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' #1-15 **''Star Trek: Early Voyages'' #1-17 **''Star Trek: Starfleet Academy'' #1-19 (including #18 Klingon language edition) **''Star Trek Unlimited'' #1-10 **''Star Trek: Untold Voyages #1-5 **''Star Trek: Voyager'' ***Issues #1-15 ***''Splashdown'' #1-4 **''Star Trek: Telepathy War'' ***Issues #1-5 ***"Reality's End" **[[Star Trek: First Contact (comic)|Adaptation of Star Trek: First Contact]] **"Fragile Glass" **"Operation Assimilation" **"The Enemy of My Enemy" *'WildStorm Comics' **''Star Trek'' ***"All of Me" ***"Enter the Wolves" **'' The Next Generation'' ***''Perchance to Dream'' #1-4 ***"Embrace the Wolf" ***''The Killing Shadows'' #1-4 ***"The Gorn Crisis" ***"Forgiveness" **''Divided We Fall'' #1-4 **'' Deep Space Nine'' ***''N-Vector'' #1-4 **'' Voyager'' ***"False Colors" ***"Elite Force" (original and Special Collector's Edition) ***"Avalon Rising" ***''Planet Killer'' #1-3 **"Double Time" **"Star Trek: Special" Complete Comic Book Collection